Adam Park
Adam Park is a fictional character and hero in the Power Rangers universe, played by Johnny Yong Bosch. In the second season of the television show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, he joined the team as the second Black Ranger, and remained on the team for several more seasons, becoming the Green Ranger during Power Rangers Zeo and finally departing during Power Rangers Turbo. He reappeared in an episode of Power Rangers In Space (the only previous Power Ranger besides Justin Stewart to do so), and is one of the longest serving Power Rangers of all time (after Tommy Oliver). Character History Mighty Morphin Arrival in Angel Grove Adam first met the Rangers during an attempt to save his teacher's baby alongside his friends Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. The three of them lived in the fictional city of Stone Canyon, California and were visiting Angel Grove for the Final Round of the Team Ninja competition. To the Rangers' surprise, the Stone Canyon trio were not there as spectators, but to compete in the final round of the tournament, and they ultimately won. Becoming A Ranger Adam's new friendship with Billy, Kimberly and Tommy would lead to his, Aisha's and Rocky's constant entanglement in Lord Zedd's schemes. After winning the tournament, the three Stone Canyon teens were kidnapped by Goldar and chained together inside a cave. A snake whose bite would render them evil permanently was set loose on them by Goldar in order to make them Zedd's dark warriors. Their attempt to escape almost succeeded, but ultimately failed; it was the morphed Kimberly, Billy and Tommy who rescue them. Billy managed to wrestle the snake away so that the teens could be freed; however, despite Kim's destruction of the snake, the injuries it caused to Billy's neck forced him to remove his helmet to prevent suffocation. Though able to breathe again, Billy's identity as a Power Ranger, along with Kim and Tommy's, were revealed to Adam and his friends. The three teens would be taken to the Command Center where the identities of Jason, Zack and Trini would be revealed to them and they would take an oath not to reveal their identities. Adam was selected to take Zack's place as the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger when he left to attend the World Peace Conference as an ambassador in Switzerland. Rocky and Aisha also took over Jason and Trini's places respectively, and the new Rangers would subsequently move to Angel Grove and transfer over to Angel Grove High with the other Rangers. Adam's character was more revealed after becoming a Ranger. As a kid, he was often picked on and left out, but he eventually built up confidence in himself while training in martial arts, though he still had problems with girls. During this time, he was targeted by Scorpina, who disguised herself as a girl named Sabrina in order to manipulate the shy teen into alienating his friends before facing an ambush alone, perpetrated by the Scorpion Warrior. Even though Aisha didn't trust Sabrina, she attempted to get along with her for Adam's sake. This led to her being able to interfere when Scorpina lured Adam on a hike to a remote part of the park. Though the encounter left Adam's confidence in himself weakened, he would soon recover when he gained the attention of a girl Aisha had been trying to hook him up with. (Episode 89 - "Goldar's Vice-Versa") Ninja Quest When Rito Revolto joined Zedd and Rita and destroyed the Thunderzords, Adam gained new Ninja powers of the Frog, becoming the Black Ninja Ranger. He also gained the ability to pilot the Frog Ninjazord and later the Black Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. When Master Vile (Rita Repulsa's father) came to Earth to retrieve the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to retrieve it first. To ensure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, the Rangers split the Zeo Crystal into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Lion Thunderzord *Frog Ninjazord *Black Shogunzord *Flash Point Megazord (Temporarily) Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Mastodon Power Coin *Power Axe **Frog Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Black Ninja Ranger *Metallic Armor *Black Shark Cycle *Hovertek Cycle (Temporarily) *Defender Vest (Temporarily) Zeo Vile Turns Time Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children (but this time they retained their memories). The Rangers recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Billy had then created a device which would restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldar to capture the coins and Zedd and Rita destroyed them. Adam was transported to the past Korea, near where his grandmother was born, to recover his part of the Zeo Crystal. He met Kai-Ogi, a local sage, and found the sub crystal behind a waterfall. A Zeo Beginning When Adam's fragment of the Zeo Crystal was reunited with the four other fragments, he reverted to his normal age. However, trouble once again brewed when King Mondo and his Machine Empire drove Rita and Zedd away to begin his own conquest for Earth. With their powers destroyed, Adam and the Rangers used the reformed Zeo Crystal to harness new powers. With the Rectangle Sub-Crystal, Adam became the Green Zeo Ranger (Zeo Ranger IV), and he gained the Zeozord 4. After Trey of Triforia had revealed his identity as the Gold Ranger, he gave the Rangers the Super Zeo Gems and Super Zeo zords. Adam received the Green Super Zeo Crystal and Super Zeozord IV. Zeo Ranger IV - Green Zords *Zeozord 4-Taurus *Super Zeozord 4 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator **Zeonizer *Green Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Pistol Powered Up *Zeo Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Hatchets **Zeo Jet Cycle Turbo When the evil Space Pirate Divatox threatens to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Adam, along with the other Rangers, accept new Turbo powers and becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, and gains the Desert Thunder Turbo Zord. In this series we see that, after graduating from Angel Grove High School, he has become an acclaimed stuntman, and his character received even more focus than before. In "Passing the Torch", he chose Carlos Vallerte, one of the players of the soccer team Adam coaches, to take his place as the Green Turbo Ranger. Zords *Desert Thunder Turbozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher & Key *Turbo Navigator *Auto Blaster *Turbo Sword *Turbo Thunder Cannon *Turbo Cart In Space During a mission, Carlos - Adam's successor and now the Black Space Ranger - hurt his teammate, Cassie Chan, during a battle in which a monster traded places with her while he was in mid-attack. Carlos was deeply affected by this and chose to retire as a Ranger. To help him gain his confidence, Adam returned and helped Carlos train both physically and mentally. Adam revealed to Alpha, who was also helping, that he had kept his broken morpher and damaged Mastodon Power Coin, but Alpha warns him not to morph with it as its link to the Morphing Grid was destroyed, rendering it highly unstable. When they were attacked, as Carlos left his morpher behind, Adam took the risk and morphed into the Black Power Ranger once again. Seeing Adam take the risk of morphing renewed Carlos' confidence, and he became a stronger Ranger. However, due to an unstable connection to the Morphing Grid, the Black Ranger powers quickly began to fail and left Adam incredibly weak (very nearly killing him). Adam managed to survive and decided not to risk morphing again. Operation Overdrive Several years later, Adam would be called into service once more. The Sentinel Knight had come to ask Adam for help in protecting the jewels of the Corona Aurora. Adam was more than happy to help, and the Knight restored his Black Ranger powers permanently. Until the Overdrive Power Rangers were able to restore their powers, as the veteran Ranger, Adam led a team of past Power Rangers to defend the world from Thrax 's evil alliance. Currently, Adam owns a Martial Arts dojo in Angel Grove and retains the newly reconnected Alpha 6 by his side at the dojo, possibly as an assistant. It is implied that his restored powers, as well as the rest of the Retro Rangers (excluding Bridge) chosen by the Sentinel Knight, still remain intact. Adam twice uses the Operation Overdrive arsenal in battle. In a fight against Flurious, Adam arrives on the HoverTek Cycle. In the final battle, Adam takes on Thrax solo and uses the Defender Vest for protection (which was overpowered by the villain). He also used the Flash Point Megazord against Vulturus. Additionally, Adam preferred to use his Power Axe. Gallery Image:Adam_morph.jpg|Mighty Morphin 2 Image:MMPR3 Adam Morphing in the Ninja Suit into the Black Power Ranger.jpg|Mighty Morphin 3 Image:ZeoIVMorph.jpg|Zeo Image:PRT Adam Morphing.jpg|Turbo Image:AdamMorph.gif|In Space Image:Proo e21 morph01.gif|Operation Overdrive Trivia *Adam is one of two first characters (along with Tanya) to be written out without his actor's consent. Before him, Austin St. John (Jason Lee Scott), Walter Jones (Zack Taylor), Thuy Trang (Trini Kwan), and David Yost (Billy Cranston) had simply walked out on the show on bad terms, and Amy Jo Johnson (Kimberly Ann Hart) and Karan Ashley (Aisha Campbell) had requested to be written out. During Passing the Torch, only Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver) and Catherine Sutherland (Katherine Hillard) actually wanted to leave the show, and the producers simply decided to retire Adam and Tanya's characters, as well. *Adam is the third Ranger to have more than one Ranger color designation, from Black to Green, The first being Tommy Oliver from Green to White (and eventually Red and Black), the second being Rocky DeSantos (Red to Blue), the fourth being Jason Lee Scott (Red to Gold), the fifth being T.J. Johnson (Red to Blue), the sixth being his replacement Carlos Vallerte (Green to Black), the seventh being Schuyler Tate (Blue to Red), and the eighth being Bridge Carson (Green to Blue to Red). *Adam is among three Rangers that has served on a team as both the Black and Green Rangers (to which the colors are alternated between seasons, not including MMPR Season 1/2, Zeo the Gold Ranger's Sentai counterpart, Kingranger is a Black Ranger, Lost Galaxy Magna Defender is indeed a Black Ranger, S.P.D. Ranger is considered a Black Ranger, Jungle Fury Elephant and Bat Rangers are Green & Black Rangers respectively, and R.P.M.); the others being Tommy (who started as a Green Ranger, and ended as a Black Ranger) and Carlos (who was the second Green Turbo Ranger, and later became the Black Space Ranger). *Adam's actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, was one of the few actors in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie to do his own stunts. *Adam is the first male Asian American Power Ranger character followed by Kai Chen, Chad Lee, Lucas Kendall, Trip, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Trent Fernandez, Dax Lo, Theo Martin and Gem. *Adam and his replacement, Carlos, are like a mirror image. Adam started as black and went to green, and when Carlos took over, he started from green and went to black. *Adam did not receive the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode(s) Once A Ranger most likely because of syndication differences (Saban owning the original theme whereas Operation Overdrive is produced by Disney). *Adam is one of only two Rangers (the other being Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue) to appear in three or more consecutive incarnations of Power Rangers without always being part of his team. Adam accomplished this through his appearances in MMPR, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, and Operation Overdrive. **It should be noted that T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, and Carlos Vallerte all appeared in Turbo, In Space, and Lost Galaxy; and Adam's teammates Tommy Oliver and Kat Hillard also appeared in MMPR, Zeo, and Turbo. However, both of these groups appeared as teams in their respective series. **Also, there have been seven other Rangers who have appeared in three or more non-consecutive incarnations of Power Rangers without always being part of their team: Jason Lee Scott (MMPR, Zeo, and Wild Force), Tommy Oliver (MMPR, Zeo, Turbo, Wild Force, and Dino Thunder), T.J. Johnson (Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, and Wild Force), Andros (In Space, Lost Galaxy, and Wild Force), Leo Corbett (Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, and Wild Force), Tori Hanson (Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, and Operation Overdrive), and Kira Ford (Dino Thunder, S.P.D., and Operation Overdrive). *Adam is also one of only two Rangers to appear in five or more total incarnations of Power Rangers. The other is Tommy Oliver. *In his morphing sequence in Power Rangers in Space, he has short hair, even though it's still long like in Turbo at that point. The morph footage is probably a prototype for the one used in season 2 of Mighty Morphin. *In Operation Overdrive, instead of the original MMPR morphing sequence, Adam received a new sequence akin to the Disney-era Ranger morphing sequences (similar to the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder morphing sequence). Adam also has the more detailed preparation for the morphing sequence and no longer shouts "Mastodon!" or "Black Ranger Power!" mid-morph which is not necessarily needed much like how the Turbo Rangers, for example, T.J., the second Red Turbo Ranger discarded "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" in order to morph. See Also *Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi - His Black Ranger Counterpart from Zyuranger *Shouhei Yokkaichi - His Green Zeo Ranger Counterpart from Ohranger *Minoru Uesugi - His Green Turbo Ranger Counterpart from Carranger Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Turbo Category: Black Ranger Category: Green Ranger Category:Zeo